Frostclaw's hope of redemption
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Bringing a couple together, family, friendship, hope, and redemption. Adventure and action as well.
1. Chapter 1

This is Frostclaw. You have my permission to call me Frost, my clan does. My past wasn't an easy one like the others. I used to be a mercenary until I found Sunrise, and she convinced me to join her clan after we fought quite skillfully. The nightmares are ones I don't like to talk about. I wasn't always a mercenary, for I was an abused child first. My mother died from too much blood during my birth, and my father blamed me, plus the fact that I wasn't the son he wanted.

I had enough of his trash talk once I turned 16, able to drive, and so I got payback in revenge by stealing his treasured red Camaro, and painting it in my favorite color, blue, and trading the car license for another. He never found me for I kept moving around for months until I reached New York City. There, I met this man who was a part of a secret sector of the government. He took me in, taught me all he knew, and went on dangerous missions with him until he let me go, saying I was ready.

I'd rather not talk of the specifics but yeah, I was a mercenary for five years until I was converted to the Sierra Travelers Clan. I became one of their best warriors, and socializing with people again, I was able to be a woman as I should've been. Anyway, with the tradition of watching movies with my clanmates, I was allured by my all-time favorite movie, 'Frozen'.

I felt strongly for Elsa and Hans. For the other characters, they were either comic relief or acquaintances to me. I knew that the sisters, Anna and Elsa are relatives of some sort in Rapunzel's family, so I radioed Honeyclaw that I'm coming in. She said that she can't wait to see me again.

Why Elsa and Hans you ask? Well, personally, I felt Elsa was so isolated all these years in her life, that practically she didn't know to strike up a conversation casually, plus the fact she had been afraid of herself as well. And for Hans, well, having 12 brothers must be difficult, if even hell. Imagine, being the youngest and the runt as well. He was practically looking to find a way to be a King in his own way, until the whole winter fiasco, then it changed into chaos, then finally hope. Hans got sent back to the Southern Isles.

Personally, I could see Elsa and Hans as a couple. But how could they be that way with Hans never to step into Arendelle again, and Elsa mad at him, for almost bringing Arendelle to despair by using her? That's why I plan to bring them together, for in my fantasy, they could be my true parents instead of my deadbeat father and dead mother. But dreams are dreams, yeah?

Anyway, my journey began upon a early winter day, merely three weeks after Shiftshine left for her world. I was checking the rooftop of Upworld House, making sure Sunrise's invention, the ALA aka 'Animal Loudspeaker Alert', was secured and protected from any storms that might go through this winter. I headed down the stairs, checking my clothes as I smoothed them down.

I was wearing a dark blue sleeved shirt, with a fake-furred light brown coat, a two-layered black hat, light blue pants, and dark brown/ tan moccasin boots. I had my totem radio necklace, which is a light green/brown twisted cord, and hanging from it is a snowflake, twinkling with all the colors of the rainbow and alongside it, is a mini horse replica of Hans' horse, Sitron in his breed colors. The radio is hidden in the horse.

I pushed the button of the elevator, and zoomed down to down below where the portal and my home awaits me. You know, I was shocked to find out that the portal could transport people to other worlds in the first moment I came here, but over time I got used to it, through it still amazes me. I grabbed something from the kitchens, eating while I made my way to my room.

"Don't you get away from me, Lia!". softly reprimanded a woman's voice. I looked over to see Lia, Leafpelt and Wolfguard's daughter giggling and nude as her hair was spongy with bubbles. Leafpelt was chasing her. I smirked as I moved, caught her, Lia's giggles turning to a laugh of surprise.

"Got you, you little duck.". I commented quietly.

Lia babbled toward me, a smile adorning her little face as Leafpelt came up to me, holding a blanket, wrapping it around Lia. "Whew. Thanks, Frost, for getting her.".

I smiled, "No problem, Leaf. Where's your man?". as I handed Lia back to her. Leafpelt sighed, "He's on a mission right now. Apparently, there has been some trouble with the South Siders again.". I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Huh. Inform me about all that when Wolfguard gets back, all right?". I asked softly. Leafpelt nodded, and left me into her door, apparently going to clean up Lia. I shook my head, amused about Lia. She sure is a handful at times, but the clan all love her.

I focused on my walk to my door, #39, and stepped in. I only had my blue/white bed, the walls painted in murals, and the floor norwegian pine. The west wall shows the North Mountain, and its castle. The north wall shows Arendelle in all its beauty and glory. And finally, the east wall shows all the characters of the movie.

The bathroom was turned off entirely, through I had to use the mirror to comb my waist long brown hair, and checked my ice blue eyes. I often checked them for I didn't want a infection or anything from my scars. My 'father' scraped sharp scissors across my face one time when I was young, and scars ended up either on the side or top of my eyes. I often had to say to people that it's a old war thing or glass, never my 'father', through the clan knows the truth.

Anyway, I left my room after picking up my secret hoard of bagged coins. I knew I need money to buy food and such over in Arendelle or any other place I might end up into. I made my way to the portal room where almost everybody waited for me. Wolfguard wasn't there, but I understood that he had a big mission to do. Anyhow, sunrise turned the portal on, and there was the rainbow colors swirling as usual. I neither hugged or shook hands with everyone, with a bow of respect toward Sunrise. Sunrise smiled brightly as she moved to let me through.

I stepped in, and darkness awaited me until the tunnel became bright with light. _I wonder who or what welcomes me in the tunnel._


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around to see the tunnel walls alight yet they looked fragile, almost like ice that I swore the walls are like Elsa's ice castle walls. Suddenly, I could see a snow leopard casually walking toward me, a slight smile on its snout. It seamlessly walked through the walls like it was nothing to the leopard. The leopard came up to me, as I tensed up, walking back slightly.

The leopard stopped and suddenly changed into a human woman. She had pale ivory skin, darker ice blue eyes, and her hair is ash black. She's wearing a dark green set of pajamas, with soft fuzzy black slippers. I slightly loosened my shoulders, watching this woman warily.

"Please let me speak, if you could.". The woman's soft, wind-chiming voice replied.

I nodded subtly, "You may speak.".

"I understand it has been so many years, but we knew each other just for a moment.". She sadly replied as she looked at me with this lost look.

I raised an eyebrow until I figured out what that meant. "You're my mother, aren't you?". I asked straight to the point.

Mother smiled, "You know, I had a name the only moment I saw you until I died too quickly, and your...sire named you Sierra. I wanted to name you 'Tatiana'. I have been peaceful up in heaven, but yet my blood boiled angry once I watched him hurt you. I was completely relieved when I saw that you escaped, and worried a lot when you became a mercenary. Finally, I was happy when you found the clan. I knew Sunrise would help you to be the woman I always saw in you inside.

I was Natali Catherine Fridashi until I met him. He was completely sweet and happy and he announced that the baby is going to be a boy yet I knew you were going to be a girl from my gut. I was horrified to see him change and blame my death on you when it wasn't your fault, sweetheart.". my mother finished sadly with a hint of anger toward the man who ruined my life.

I sighed heavily, "Do yo know what happened to him?". Mother nodded, "After your escapade, he went crazy and got drunk himself to death. Last I heard was that he was being judged by the Creator, then I very much briefly saw him for a minute, and I gladly gave him a punch to the head. He was sent to the spaceless Spirit World where he was sentenced to wander forever, haunted by nightmares almost every day.".

I asked curiously, "You don't mind me having a new family if I could?". Mother chuckled, "I know you wish to have a normal childhood again, and sweetheart, I don't blame you after being through so much back in the past.".

I softly smiled, "I may not know you, but yet you have been watching me like a true mother, and for that, I couldn't repay that favor, through I am so thankful.".

Mother slowly came up to me, our heights nearly matching, and she gently hugged me as she kissed my hair. I tensed slightly again, but slowly relaxed as I knew she couldn't hurt me. "I love you, sweetheart.". Mother whispered into my ear.

I softly replied, "Actually, call me Tatiana. I like the sound of it, and besides, I needed a new name anyway.". Mother sobbed slightly, "That makes me happy. And don't worry, I like your warrior name. Frostclaw, it suits you well.".

Mother backed away as she seemed to hear something I didn't. "I must go, my Tati. Be safe, and find a family. You deserve it.". I nodded firmly and a bittersweet smile on my face, "I love you, Mother". Mother smiled widely, then closed her eyes as she disappeared in a white beam. I exhaled a breath of relief like I was finally free from him, and a glance at Mother's old spot before I turned to see the end of the tunnel where two pictures switched, revealing Arendelle and the North Mountain. I smiled, then ran, and jumped where darkness enveloped me. A last thought ran inside me as I blacked out. _I hope I could have a family._


	3. Chapter 3

(Frostclaw's P.O.V.)

I groaned slightly as I felt like my body was changed completely. I woke up to a warm sun, brown grass under me, and the temperature mildly warm with a breeze here and there. I looked down on myself, saw that I was wearing a mini version of Elsa's childhood clothes with a design of brown swirls. My legs seemed shorter than usual, and my hands seem smaller as well. I felt my hair which is in twin braids now. I looked around for a pond, something. I heard soft bubbling, and I walked over to find that the sound was a small creek.

I looked at my reflection, shocked to see that I had deaged to 6 years old yet I still had my adult mind. Strangely, my hair and eyes remained their color, for I knew children's eyes were light in color before they darkened once they hit puberty. I was happy that I was animated in Frozen style. I checked my clothes again, found a footnote in a hidden pocket. I pulled it out and read it. It said:

 ** _Dear Tatiana, you now discovered that you are a child again, like I know you have wished to have a normal childhood. But there's something I must tell you, and that is your mind. You see, your mind switches between child mode and adult mode, but it randomly goes here and there. I'm sure you'll control it within time once you dig deep into your mind. Be safe, sweetheart, and don't worry about your skills, apparently they have stayed within you. I love you. -Mother._**

I smiled, understanding the situation. I looked at my reflection further, and saw that I still have my scars. I knew glass exist in these times here, yet I couldn't say that it's from war, for I am a child, and they couldn't believe me anyway. I decided if anybody asks, I could just say that there was a fire and I had to run through a window someone broke, and glass cut my eyes' sides. I tucked the footnote back into my hidden pocket, and began to walk, I don't know where, but I figured if there is water here, there could be a cottage or something around here.

I climbed a hill to see that the land is vast. I murmured to myself, "Where am I?". I don't see Arendelle or the North Mountain anywhere within my sight. Through there is a meadow, and suddenly I was thinking one moment then nothing.

(Child mode)

Pretty! I wonder if there's butterflies. (Giggles) I want to run. The big grass tickles me. Butterfly! I'm going to get you! Got it! Hi, pretty butterfly. Did I hurt you? Guess not! Here you go! Bye-bye butterfly! I blinked.

(Back to adult mode)

Did I just..? Yep, I did. Okay, need to dig deep in my mind if I want to control my child mode. What did he say again? Control my breathing, relax, sit in a quiet place, and focus on my special place. I closed my eyes, and as I focused on my special place, I could just see a white spark gleaming out of nowhere. I tried to chase it, but I couldn't get it, for I went back to reality, obviously tired after the effort.

The day passed with 5 more child mode switches, and I admit I feel better after experiencing the child mode so many times, like nothing could bother me in any way. Of course, with my memories of my adult life, I was able to make a crude lean-to shelter for the night. I had made like 10 miles today since there was no modern buildings or anything to block me, really. I headed to bed after saying good night to Sunrise and the others back at HQ. _Sooner or later, I'll be bound to see the North Mountain or Arendelle sometime._


	4. Chapter 4

(Hans's P.O.V.)

I pulled at my shackles, the chains rattling as I sat upon the floor in the brig of the pirates' ship. I lost count of the days for I was concerned about Elsa. She is chained like me but she can't do her power for the pirates put something in her every day. She's still the beauty I know yet she lost hope.

"Elsa, are you alright?". I asked worriedly. Elsa looked at me and put on a weak smile, "I'm okay, Hans. Just tired, that's all.".

I frowned, "I'm sorry for everything in the past, and now look what I got you in." Referring to the day my ship was attacked, while I was accompanying Elsa back to Arendelle. Elsa was visiting my kingdom to check if I did my 5 month service in the labor camp, and she approved. We spent a week talking and I really came to like her for who she is.

A sharp retort, "No, Hans. It's my fault. I should have not argued with you about the route home. Now I lost my power, and who knows how long we have been in here? The others back home must be so worried, especially Anna.".

I sighed, "It's both our fault, Elsa.". Elsa was about to reply back when the top door opened. Grunting and snarling welcomed the duo, as one of the pirates walked down, carrying a young female child. His shipmate followed the pirate.

"Watch the little monster. She nearly bit me, the brat!". the first one said. The latter laughed, "That's because you never saw a kid before, mate!". He turned his eyes to his friend. Little did he know was the child rearing to kick him in the gut. A scream came out, and the child was dropped to the ground. She ran near a corner, tensing as the injured one shouted to the other to grab her.

The said pirate went near the child as the child growled, and leapt at him, sprawling over him. I stared in shock as the child did some impossible stamina to overthrow the pirate, and I briefly glanced to see Elsa gaping as well. I turned back to see the child started to bite the pirate's arm, and the pirate screamed high as hell. The other pirate, now up and running, he slapped the child off the other's arm. The child whimpered as she landed on the floor, scratches showing themselves on her face.

I now could see the terrified look on the child's face. "Don't hurt me, please. Don't hurt me, PLEASE!". the child shrieked in fright as the pirates towered over her, their hands on their swords, their faces snarling in anger. The child closed her eyes, whimpering all the way as the pirates got closer.

"Stop! Don't hurt the little one! Please, I'll watch over her!". Elsa suddenly announced in her queen voice with a hint of nervousness. I blinked as I saw Elsa having hope and a glimmer of maternal instinct in her eyes as well. I nodded, "Me too! I'll look after the child as well!". The child opened her eyes, peaked to see me and Elsa. She has now a spark of grateful thanks in her eyes.

"Fine! We'll talk to the captain, but now she's stuck with you two! Don't think if you could see the light of day again if we say so, kid!". one of the pirates snorted as he responded. The other pirate looked quite infuriated like he wanted to teach the child a lesson badly. Crudely, they left. The child got up slowly, looking at us.

"Hi. Are you the snow queen Elsa?". The child softly asked. Elsa smiled a tiny smile, "Yes, child. I indeed am. This is Hans over here. May we know your name?".

I looked at the child, she has brown hair in the color of chestnut, and her eyes are the color of ice, so blue. Her skin looks like pale-ish ivory skin, through it's hard to tell in this light and she has clothes in blue with a brown design.

The child smiled, "It's Tatiana. Mother used to call me Tati.". I smiled at her, showing that I meant no harm toward her at all.

"Tatiana, what a lovely name. Are you a princess?". Elsa gently smiled.

Tatiana shook her head, "Don't think so. I had been lost since Dad abandoned me. Mother's gone.". I frowned at that, shocked that someone like that could leave a child in the middle of nowhere, then get taken by the same pirates. Elsa looked enraged, like she wanted to strike someone with her ice. I prayed for that to come true. _Well, at least, we're not alone anymore._


	5. Chapter 5

(Frostclaw's P.O.V.)

I grunted slightly as my neck shackle constricted my movement substantially, through I was able to reach Elsa or Hans easily, for they are now neck shackled like me, thanks to the captain's orders. Gratefully, he saw that the duo will watch over me and take care of me as well.

Elsa looked enraged when she heard about my 'father' then looked concerned as she checked over my scratches on my face as I asked to be held by Hans. I was very curious and confused to see them here.

I only had traveled for a week outside, finally managing my modes, through it has seemed it can show itself suddenly in extreme situations like I did with the goon pirates. I was grabbing some sips from a clear pond when they napped me. It was only half a day's walk to their ship.

Now, I was thinking of a way out while I asked the duo.

"Queen Elsa, Hans, were you taken like me?".

Elsa frowned slightly, "Unfortunately, yes.". Hans nodded to agree with her. I blinked, "Did you yet try to get away from them?".

Hans widened his eyes, "No such luck, Tatiana, and how are you speaking so well?".

I giggled, "The library was my secret place, and I really read a lot, plus Mother used to say that I am mature than most kids my age.". _The first part is true while the second part is partly untrue._

Elsa smiled, "I believe that. I can't do my power, for they put something inside me everyday with force.". She frowned again. I tilted my head at that, and asked in curiosity, "When is dinner?".

Hans scowled, "Dinner isn't that great, but it's something to eat, anyway. It's bound to be soon, I'm sure.". I nodded, and like a half hour later after the conversation with the duo, Hans was right. The meal was gloopy like oatmeal, except tasting like shellfish. I grudgingly ate it after Elsa encouraged me that I need the energy. I fell asleep within the hour, since I am a child again. I need more sleep than a adult does.

I came to find that I was in a meadow that was sentimentally familiar to me back in the HQ world. In the distance, I could just see the sole willow tree, a soft breeze coming by. Strangely, I was adult size and age. And I found myself in my old mercenary clothes. They were inspired by one of my other beloved female characters, Helga Sinclair. The top was dark blue while the pants are dark brown. My gloves and boots are black. I had my brown hair in a low ponytail.

"Why am I here?". I murmured loudly out loud. What I didn't expect was someone answering me back.

A soft chuckle, "Actually, that would be my fault, my bright star.". I froze, recognizing that warm, deep voice anywhere. He taught me everything, taught me to meditate, and to love as well.

I turned around and exhaled as I stared at my ex-boyfriend. "Zamar?".

Zamar smiled at me lovingly and softly, his Polynesian brown skin tone complimenting his dark chocolate eyes, his curly short coal black hair, wearing his favorite mission outfit, which makes up of a medium tan tank top, dark green khakis, and black boots. He has quite the collection of scars, through they never marred his double tatoos which sits on his shoulders. His right shoulder tattoo consisted of the Morning Star we loved to see in our star-watching nights in our beloved meadow, and also the reason why Zamar calls me 'bright star'. His left shoulder tattoo consists of his Polynesian heritage, which is twin spear lines crossed in a 'x', over a sun.

He was born in the Polynesian islands, but immigrated to America with his family when he was a pre-teen. He found a place within the government once he became a adult, but he came to be bored with it. His life changed when he met me, and he had never been more happier than being with me. Yes, he let me go, saying that I was ready, but it happened in a bad situation.

The job had him going everywhere, but he habitually called me every night, and saw me when he had breaks off from work. I found out the specifics some years later after he died. He was hunting a criminal, but he and the others didn't know that the criminal was a bomb arnoist as well. He gave me a last call, with the saying and that he loves me, then nothing. He felt no pain at all, that part I knew.

That's why I became a mercenary, a neutral one at that. You see, I hunted criminals off the rules and the law, yet I protected children as well from abusive parents or relatives.

I looked at Zamar, "I missed you.".

Zamar smiled his gentle famous grin, "I know. I had watched you all these years. I am so proud of you, my love.". I sniffled, then hugged him tightly, his familiar cinnamon and rosemary scent filling my nose. Zamar tightened his arms around me, kissing me on my head. I looked up slightly, Zamar was only five inches taller than me.

"What are you doing here?". I whispered softly.

Zamar laughed, "To remind you, of course!". I tilted my head in confusion. Zamar stopped, smiled, "I understand if you couldn't remember all the lessons, but do me a favor. Do you remember Lesson 3?".

I blinked, "Use the surroundings to your advantage.". Zamar nodded, his proud smirk showing. I blinked again. "I have to use the surroundings of the brig if I and Elsa, Hans want to escape.".

"Precisely, my love!". Zamar agreed, then kissed me on the lips suddenly. I was in bliss again like all these years ago. Zamar pulled back, "Don't forget the lessons, Tatiana, and I hope you get a family in that couple, all right?".

I gasped, "You met my mother.". Zamar nodded, "Yes, and she is a remarkable woman for bringing you into the world. If I only lived longer with you, I would've asked you to marry me.". he admitted with a sad smile. I smiled tearfully, "Will we see each other again?".

"Perhaps in time, but for now, you have to wake up and make your life. I trust you, and I will always love you, my bright star.". Zamar looked into my eyes with love and hope. I kissed him with all the passion I had, and I nodded.

"I love you, Zamar. Wait for me if you can.". I finished softly. Zamar only smiled and he seemed to fade. I blinked and I found myself waking up in Elsa's arms, a child again. I exhaled, a determination bubbling inside me. _I won't forget you, either, Zamar. I promise. Now to find a way to get us outta here._


	6. Chapter 6

(Hans' P.O.V.)

 _Thump, Thump._ I grumbled slightly as I heard a noise, and opened my eyes blinking until I noticed Elsa sleeping, but no Tatiana. I looked around when I heard it again. I looked up, gasping as I watched Tatiana on the brig cage roof above me.

"Tatiana, what are you doing?!". I loudly spoke, concerned strongly, unknowingly waking up Elsa.

Tatiana looked down at me, "Shh, you gonna wake up the bad pirates. I got to focus here.". She crawled some more, standing up on the narrow bars, her hands reaching to touch the boards above her. She seemed to be looking for something.

Elsa exclaimed, "Be careful, Tatiana!". Tatiana seemed to be feeling for something, and laughed lightly, "Found it!". I couldn't see what she was grabbing and pulling back. She grunted, finally pulling the object she found, and grinned as she leaned down, and she took a deep breath, making her body skinnier as she slipped through one of the gaps of the cage. Strangely, her neck chain was able to reach through the cage to the boards above, and now, she looked at me.

"Catch me, Hans!". she called to me as she let go. I moved, catching her quickly. My body huffed at the extra weight.

I exhaled heavily as I put Tatiana down gently. Tatiana was smiling widely, her hand up and I was now able to find to my shock that she's holding a sharp nail.

"This will somehow unlock our chains off us, I'm sure.". Tatiana replied smartly. She came up to me, and I leaned down to her level, hoping that she can do it.

She fingered my neck, looking for the keyhole of my chain, and I heard a chuckle, and then I held still as pressure came on, knowing that the nail was trying to unlock the mechanism of my chain. Then I heard the most beautiful sound of my life, my chain hissing open with a crack, and I was free. I rubbed my neck, unbelieving that I was bare of my chain forever.

Tatiana grinned at me, then skipped over to Elsa, who leaned down like me, and Tatiana quickly did the work again. Elsa became free, and her eyes was shining again the way I loved to see.

I stepped over to the girls, grabbing the nail, and unlocking Tatiana's chain. Tatiana smirked as she felt her neck, free again as she should be. I walked to the front door, unlocking the keyhole with the nail, and hearing the hiss again. We were free of our prison, but we aren't free of the pirates yet. Elsa was smiling then frowned, "What do we do now? We are three against a dozen. You can sword fight well, but my powers are gone, and Tatiana may be resourceful but still a child.".

"What if we burn the ship down?". Tatiana asked as she pointed at some barrels. I and Elsa walked over, and I opened the hole of one of the barrels, leaning down to touch something, and pulling it out to my nose. I sniffed, and blinked. "Greek Fire". I spoke softly.

"Greek fire, that's powerful!". Elsa murmured loudly.

I pondered, "If we place these barrels next to a pothole, the power of the greek fire can make a enough big hole for all of us to get out and swim if we must.".

Tatiana smiled, "Then let's do it! I can swim.".

Elsa shook her head, "I can't swim, never learnt to.". I grabbed her hand gently, and tilted her head so her eyes could look at me. "Elsa, I can swim, and I'll help you, okay? I promise.".

Elsa smiled weakly, nodded, "Okay, Hans, I trust you.". I nodded, and we all set the barrels next to the end pothole, and poured a line back to our position behind some crates. I scrapped the nail against the metal lines of the crates, and it sparked.

Within a few seconds, the blast happened for a whole minute, leaving some smoke and a huge clear hole. Tatiana smirked at us, "I'm first!". And she ran, jumping, hearing a splash, and a shout, "Hurry, or the pirates is gonna notice!".

I looked at Elsa, and she smiled, and we ran, held hands, jumped, and breathed air as the cold water hit me. Elsa was panicking a little, and I swam under her, and she grabbed my shoulders, and I smiled, serving as her ride as I swam with Tatiana, who's looking like she's practically made for the sea.

We swam for our lives, making it to the shore, panting as I heaved. Elsa got off me, less exhausted than me yet she was able to pick up Tatiana who practically fell asleep as she landed. I grudgingly picked up my legs as I knew the pirates would look for us. We disappeared into the forest. _At last, we're free. Now, we need to get back to Arendelle, for Elsa's so worried about Anna and her home._


	7. Chapter 7

(Frostclaw's P.O.V.)

I yelled out into the sool air, panting heavily, my eyes wide. I frantically looked around to see nothing, just a large ice tent over me and the duo nearby. Gratefully they were still sleeping. I sighed, thinking some fresh air would calm me down. I left, unknowingly that Hans and Elsa was awake yet still.

I looked up at the bright stars, a slight breeze rustling my clothes, and sounds from the distant animals in the forest we're in. Apparently, the forest had continued on as we traveled for two weeks. With my help, Hans and Elsa got closer and closer until they admitted that they had feelings for each other. Now they're exploring that relationship while being best friends, and helping take care of me as well.

I went to sit upon a long among the fire that dimmed down to embers now. I sighed again, murmuring to myself, "I haven't had that dream in a while.". I occasionally have a nightmare about the day that went really bad when I was a kid. It was enough to traumatize me back then. I can't speak of the specifics, through the clan helped me heal mostly, but not entirely.

I grabbed some sticks, wanting some warmth of the fire again, so I gently blew on the embers, and lighted it up. I looked up at the stars again, remembering Zamar and the clan. I had messaged Honeyclaw some time ago, and now she's riding with Rapunzel, Eugene, and her mate, Pascal on a ship to Arendelle. My ears pricked, hearing a sound behind me, and I looked back to see the duo watching me silently. I slowly patted the log to gesture that they can join me.

"May we know what's bothering you, Tati?". Elsa asked. I was a bit surprised at that, because I was used to hearing Hans speak first.

I looked at Elsa, and Hans. They simply looked concerned and curious about my dilemma. "Well, if you must know, I had a really bad dream, more like a nightmare, really. Can I trust you not to tell anybody else?".

Hans replied, "Tati, we are worried about you. We won't tell anybody about this, I swear on my life.".

"Not even Anna or Kristoff. Your happiness is what we want for you.". said Elsa as she agreed.

I took a deep breath, and looked up at the stars. "It was a normal day back in the house, Mother just went out to trade some bread for some clothes, and Father was inside. Mother and I didn't know about his tendencies to drink until it was too late. Soon, Father was drunk like usual. Before that day, it was usually bragging and unmentionable bad words, and also blaming me for the broken things he destroyed with his angry hands. The nightmare began when he went too far. He hit me once, then he came to like it, hitting and spanking me again and again, and I was screaming for Mother to help me. Then he did cut me with some broke glass from a old gift that Mother had for a long time."

"Mother came in, and when she saw me cut and bruised, she went crazy. She came crashing into Father, and they were fighting like the stray dogs I often saw in the nearby village. They were screaming nonsense when Father hit her with a stray table leg, and Mother went down, and she never moved again. I couldn't dare to cry because Father hated crying. Hours later, when Father was gone of his hangover, he didn't remember almost everything except killing Mother."

Mother was burned in a fire Father started in the house, and I was taken, traveling for a week, Father begging for money and such, and during a betting game, he was infuriated by the interruption of me saving the dogs. Then you know the rest.". _The Mother part was false, she died in childbirth. But the Father part was mostly true through there was no fire in the house and the abuse was more longer than that._

I heard duo sharply inhaled breaths and gasps of shock and horror from the tones I observed. Elsa slowly came to hug as she softly cried for me, and Hans stroked my back gently. I grasped one of Elsa's hands gently, and snuggled into Hans' side as I yawned, the story exhausting me.

"Don't worry, darling. We won't hurt you ever. I promise.". Elsa replied softly.

"Indeed. Tati, we're here for you.". Hans nodded as he whispered to me. I smiled as my eyes were getting heavy. "I know. I love you guys.".

I fell asleep, unknowing I said two last words. "Mama, Papa.".

(No one's P.O.V.)

Hans picked up Tatiana gently and slowly as Elsa was gobsmacked at Tati's words for her and Hans. Hans came back after putting Tati in bed.

"I never imagined being a father, but somehow, I could see Tati as my child. I love her emotionally and verbally. She had a worse childhood than ours, Elsa, yet it is not too late. We could make her life better and happier. I want her happy like I want you happy.". admitted Hans as he sat down beside Elsa, keeping her close.

Elsa looked up at Hans, tears in her eyes, a tiny smile. "And we could give Tati a bigger family as well. Could you imagine Anna and Rapunzel as aunts, and Kristoff and Eugene as uncles?".

Hans chuckled lowly, "Not to mention Sven, Olaf, and Marshmallow and his little cousins as friends.".

Elsa then smiled bigger, "Then Tatiana is our unofficial daughter until we get the priest or magistrate to officiate the papers.".

Hans grinned, "Looks like it! We are her parents now and forever if she accepts, of course!". Elsa nodded, "Yes, indeed.". The couple then got up and headed back to the tent, slipped into their beds and fell asleep, quickly dreaming of Tatiana as their daughter, spending life happily.


	8. Chapter 8

(Frostclaw's P.O.V.)

I giggled loudly as I played with Mama and Papa, with my snow dog barking as he joined me along. Mama made him a couple days after I said yes to being their daughter.

"Come on, Disa!". I called my snow dog over. He eternally has his snow flurry like Olaf, and he's obviously happy to have a friend in me. Disa is shaped like a wolf-like dog, similiar like the Norwegian Elkhound. We played down in a valley as Mama and Papa followed us, exhausted after the snowball fight we had earlier. I had a bit of child mode mixed in my adult mode, wanting to have fun today.

We were happy today, more than usual, because we could see the North Mountain in the distance. Papa gauged the distance, replying that it would take a day's trip, maybe more. I was laughing in merriment as Disa chased me in a game of tag. I didn't look where I was going, and I tripped over a big rock. I cried out in pain, feeling like my foot's bruised. Mama and Papa came over quickly as Disa hovered over me in concern.

"What happened, darling?". Mama asked worriedly.

I looked up, "I tripped while I wasn't looking ahead for a second. My foot hurts.".

Papa leaned down, kneaded my foot as I mildly winced in pain. "I don't feel any breaks. Looks like you are only bruised. You're my lucky girl.". I smiled as Papa comforted me in his words.

"Thanks, Papa. Can I have a little ride, please?". I asked with my new trademark pleading look. Papa chuckled and nodded as he twisted around, down to my level. Mama helped me up as I grabbed Papa's shoulders, and jumped up lightly. Papa caught me by the legs, and slowly got up, and with a smile toward Mama two-fold, we then proceeded.

We stopped for lunch a hour later, and I was put down, happy to see that my foot is much better already. We had a bag of winter berries, and some caught fish as Papa set up a fire to cook the fish. Disa was nudging me to gesture that he wanted to play again.

"Mama, Papa. Since i got better now, can I go play with Disa, please?". I asked politely.

Mama sighed, "If you stay in the line of sight, and don't dawdle too far, you may play.".

I grinned, "Okay, I swear. Get me when lunch is ready!". Then I skipped along, laughing as Disa barked and howled in joy.

"Disa, what do you say we build a fort?". I asked curiously. Disa nodded with a affirmed bark. I giggled, and we proceeded to start the project. A few minutes only had passed when Disa suddenly growled deeply. I froze, realizing that something had come into our part of land, and Disa had heard/smelled it. I turned around, my heart shaking in fright, my eyes growing wide in horror as I literally was only a few yards away from a giant dark brown bear who's frothing at the teeth, ribs thin, yet able to fight.

I shrilly screamed, unable to move for my arms legs are frozen in fear. Disa barked again and again as he protected me, growling as he ran toward the bear. They crashed into each other, claws and teeth everywhere, growls and roars mixing in the air. I heard Mama and Papa's shouts, calling me. Papa lifted me up, ran to Mama who looked at the bear and Disa.

"Mama, save him, please!". I whimpered loudly.

Mama looked at me as he whiplashed back and forth, and then a look of determination grew on her face. "Call him away.". She spoke.

"Disa, Disa, Come Here!". I called furiously. Disa barked as he jumped off the bear's neck after he bit it. He backwards walked away, growling at the bear. The bear was bleeding. Mama made a giant broom out of her snow, and literally swept the bear off far south of us, his roars faintly disappearing. Mama sighed in exhaustion.

"Uhh, that was the most hardest thing I ever done. I hope never to do that again!". Mama spoke before she looked up to see me and Papa. "Are you okay, Tati?".

I nodded, "Yeah, Mama. Luckily, Disa protected me.".

Papa sighed in relief as he held me tightly, "Thank goodness. If it wasn't for Disa, you would..".

"I know, Papa.". I spoke softly as I hugged him in comfort, telling him that I am fine. Disa came close by, his coal eyes lopsided down, and his tail was out of shape. Mama muttered softly as she fixed him up properly. Papa reluctantly put me down as I gratefully hugged Disa.

"Good boy, Disa. You're a good snow dog, yes, you are". I whispered in thanks.

Papa sniffed the air, "Dang, the fish! We better hurry to lunch before they burn.". I giggled as I walked back with the family to the campfire. I ate a fish, luckily not badly scorched.

We then doused the fire mundane style since Mama's too tired right now to use her snow magic. We either walked or ran the way straight to a narrow section of pines that's barely just below North Mountain. We took camp here tonight, wanting to rest for tomorrow, for it's bound to be hard. I fell asleep after having a snack of winter berries, Disa joining me by my side, a bit more protective since noon. _At least, we're close to home. I can't wait to see everybody. I wonder if they accept me? Who knows?_


	9. Chapter 9

(Hans' P.O.V) -5 months later-

I gulped slightly as I got ready, my suit polished and gleaming as the daylight through the windows, through I am having trouble with the bow. A knock came upon my door.

"Papa, can I come in?". asked Tatiana, my official daughter. I chuckled deeply, "Of course, my lucky girl.". Tati walked in, a smile adorning her sweet face, her dress a lovely purple with blue dots here and there, and her usual crown on her head, a silver circlet with tiny emeralds, her beautiful ice blue eyes marked with translucent purple mascara. Her long brown hair was pulled into a low bun with strands framing her face.

She giggles, "Are you having trouble with that silly bow? I had to help uncles Kristoff and Eugene.".

I scowled, "Unfortunately, yes.".

Tati giggles again, "Lean down, Papa, so I can fix it up for you.". I happily leaned down as Tati walked up to me, her dainty hands remarkably quick to fix anything, and in a minute, she fixed it up.

"There! You look so handsome, Papa! I like your suit, it really works on you.". Tati replied triumphantly. I smiled, realizing that dark blue silk for my suit really works on me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Should we get going? Is that the time already?".

Tati smiled, "Almost, Papa. We just have to be there now.". I chuckled, lifting her up in my arms. "What about your friend? Is he there?". I asked, gesturing to Tait's long-lost best friend. I almost swore sometimes that they are sweethearts, due to their almost affectionate hugs and long conversations.

Tati grinned, "Yep. ASmund is excited for all of us through he can be impatient sometimes.".

"Then we mustn't disappoint anyone right now, hmm?". I asked matter of factly. Tati nodded to agree on that, and we proceeded, heading to the great Hall where everybody is waiting. I took my position beside the priest as Tati went to sit beside her friend Asmund, along with Rapunzel and Eugene's chameleon family. Disa is the ringbearer dog.

The boys teased me lightly as I faintly sweated in nervousness. Then the song began. Anna, Rapunzel, Kai walked in their pretty sky blue dresses, stood on the bride's side. Then she appeared. My breath was taken away as I intensely stared at my Queen, my Saviour, my only Elsa. Her ice blue gown shimmered as her platinum blonde hair was pinned up in a loose bun of swirls. Her dark blue eyes sparkled with almost no mascara. Her pale skin seemed to glow in happiness as she stated back at me, her smile growing delightly. She is a beautiful angel, the most beautiful woman right here, right now.

Everything seemed to slow down as I half listened to the priest's words while I held my Elsa's hands warmly. I almost lost face as I said my words to the vow, and Elsa seemed to almost cry as she said hers. We received the rings, then we passionately kissed, barely hearing cheers and hands clapping. Elsa is finally my wife as I am her husband at last. This is not a dream anymore, it has come true.

(Frostclaw's P.O.V.)

I was smiling at my parents as the wedding finished and the reception began. I was happy for I was accepted some time ago, and had my dream come true as well. Asmund is the alter identify for my long-lost love, Zamar. He showed up one day, surprised me gladly. I discovered that God gave him his body back, through it's a slightly different look. Zamar now has the Norwegian pale tan skin, his hair is the color of dark coffee, but his eyes remain the familiar dark chocolate eyes I love. He is aged back to 7 now, and he has the same gift as me, managing his child and adult modes.

I felt my shoulder poked, and I turned to see Zamar in his cute yet handsome brown/tan suit. He had became the ward of Kai, to my pleasure for I could see him everyday.

"Care to dance, my bright star?". he asked with his trademark grin.

I giggled, "Of course.". Then we danced near Mama and Papa who's dancing as well. They look incredibly happy. I smiled as I danced with Zamar. We stopped after a few minutes, and I thought about doing something nice for Mama and Papa. I nodded, and I knocked the glass with my spoon, grabbing everybody's attention.

I cleared my throat, and stood up on the chair. "I want to say some nice things for Mama and Papa and I have a song as well." I exhaled, then spoke again, "It may be a few months ago when I met Mama and Papa, yet it felt like fate for me. I knew Mother from Heaven was looking out for me, and knew I needed a family to help me heal and live, and I did. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here, celebrating their marriage and eating delicious cake." Everybody laughed gently as I giggled. "And so this song is my gift for my new family for I am glad to be their daughter.". I waved to the band, and the band started with the soft music as I asked.

I took a deep breath and sang:

 **We all were living in a fantasy,**

 **waiting for somebody to rescue,**

 **but we've found a way to light the dark.**

 **It was always here inside our hearts.**

 **No more fairy tale pretending.**

 **We make our own happy ending.**

 **If we weren't meant to fly,**

 **We wouldn't have these wings.**

 **We wouldn't reach up to the sky,**

 **every night, in our dreams.**

 **There's a voice inside all of us**

 **saying we can do anything,**

 **'cause if we weren't meant to fly,**

 **we wouldn't have these wings.**

 **There's a star that's shining down on us.**

 **Reflecting everything that we can be.**

 **Every journey starts inside our hearts,**

 **and there's no mountain that's too far.**

 **If we set our minds to it,**

 **whatever it is, we can do it.**

 **If we weren't meant to fly,**

 **we wouldn't have these wings.**

 **We wouldn't reach up to the sky,**

 **every night, in our dreams.**

 **There's a voice inside all of us**

 **saying we can do anything,**

 **'cause if we weren't meant to fly,**

 **we wouldn't have these wings...**

 **to take ourselves farther**

 **than we ever thought we'd go.**

 **Higher than the heavens,**

 **'cause deep inside, we know...**

I finished with a exhale of relief and looked toward everyone. Mama and Papa began to clap, and then it spread out, everybody clapping and applauding on my song and for me. I giggled as Zamar looked at me with a approved grin, clapping the hardest I could get from him. I smiled, hearing the full name of myself.

"Tatiana Amber Opal Crescent of Arendelle, our daughter! You did it!". Mama and Papa exclaimed the loudest and happiest I ever heard from them ever. I couldn't stop to cry happy tears. _Emotional. Oh, here comes the waterfall! I am home at last, I got Zamar, and the greatest parents I could ever ask for. Gods, bless you._


	10. Chapter 10

_**(Sunrise's P.O.V.)**_

 _ **Well, I had to say that Tatiana (Frostclaw) has found her dreams, and she's the happiest girl I had ever seen her since. I was proud for her, and I am glad that Hans and Elsa gave her a new life and a new home as well. The extended family only grew bigger, with the pregnancies of Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel, almost at the same time by a month more or less.**_

 _ **Anna was surprisingly first, giving birth to a beautiful boy who has Kristoff's tan skin, a shock of reddish-blonde hair, and Anna's blue-green eyes. The boys of the family helped named him along with Anna. His full name is Niklas Cyrill Ryu Leonid of Arendelle. Niklas' personality is bubbly, curious, and adventurous.**_

 _ **Rapunzel was next, shocking everyone for she gave birth to twins, fraternal girls at that. Twins are extremely rare in the family, only showing up each 30 years or so. The firstborn girl is a feminine look-alike of Eugene with Rapunzel's emerald green eyes. Her full name is Alena Roseline Ece of Corona. The second born girl is reminiscent of Rapunzel, having her pale freckled complexion, she also has Eugene's coffee brown eyes, through her hair is a surprise. It's a light blonde with dark milk chocolate brown highlights. The chameleon family helped named her. Her full name is Raisa Patricia Hye of Corona. Both girls' personalities are almost the same with a difference; friendly, sociable, and clever. Alena's more mischievous while Raisa is more outgoing.**_

 _ **Elsa was last, but not least. She gave birth to a beautiful girl that is reminiscent of Elsa and Anna's mother in a way, has Hans' deep tan skin, has blondish-red hair, and her eyes are a pale blue like the color of frost. Frostclaw just had to help name her too. The full name is Freya Kamaria Holly Mina of Arendelle. Freya is found to have water-like powers, and she is a natural at it. Her personality is quiet, quick-thinking, and friendly.**_

 _ **Frostclaw and Zamar continues to be childhood sweethearts, knowing they are together forever to the end of time. I have a feeling that their future promises to be a blissful and wonderful one.**_

 _ **Live well, and enjoy your new family, Frostclaw. I wish you blessings and good fortune.**_


End file.
